


Better than Expected

by crazy_ideas056



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short thing i wrote..., Yayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_ideas056/pseuds/crazy_ideas056
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece in which Dean and Seamus unwittingly reveal their relationship. Aka, something I just wrote to test the waters here. First fic, huzzah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (I decided to write my OTP), it's very short and not my best, but it is simply to see how things work here.   
> Enjoy :)

"What the fu-"  
"Ron, what's the...oh..."

Seamus blinks slowly, confused as he sees Ron and Harry's faces peering down at him. Then he remembers his location.

Which happens to be shirtless in Dean's bed with an equally shirtless Dean.

Seamus scrambles to pull the covers up as Dean wakes up, the same look of horror and shock on both boys faces.

"So...you two?" Seamus nods.

"How long have you been together?" Harry asks

"Since the end of third year." Dean answers, subconsciously scooting closer to Seamus.

"How'd we miss that?" Harry muses, running a hand through his hair. "I could've sworn it wasn't until fifth year."

"But it was third year, so you owe me a galleon." Ron chuckles gleefully, as the two make their way back over to their beds. 

Seamus gives a sigh of relief, lying back down with his head on Dean's chest "That went better than expected."

"I told you." Dean laughs. 

And soon the two are sleep again, content to be with each other and completely undisturbed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have any tips/suggestions concerning my writing and/or how to use this website, please feel free to leave a comment or something. Thanks!


End file.
